


Seumur Hidup Buatnya, Hanya Sehari Untuk Pria Itu

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Amari terbangun di kamar yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Dan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat mendadak muncul dari pintu, lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'pengasuhnya'. / Untuk (late) Anniversary 4 Tahun Episode Amari! RnR?
Relationships: Amari (Joker Game)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Seumur Hidup Buatnya, Hanya Sehari Untuk Pria Itu

**Seumur Hidup Buatnya, Hanya Sehari Untuk Pria Itu**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: OC, _straight_ , barangkali OOC, (mungkin) saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan yang tak terjabarkan**

_**Hope you enjoy it!** _

.

.

Amari terbangun di ruangan yang tak pernah ia kenali. Dinding kamarnya berwarna biru muda sebagaimana warna perairan dangkal di peta, langit-langitnya putih, sedang pintunya berwarna cokelat tua. Ranjang yang ia tempati pun terasa lebih empuk, berbeda jauh dengan kasur batu yang agensi punya.

Pria itu menenangkan diri, mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tidur. Nihil. Tak ada apapun yang tersangkut di kepalanya. Semuanya gelap gulita, ia bahkan tak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa. Satu-satunya yang membuat Amari lega adalah tangan dan kakinya tak diikat mati (meski agak aneh karena ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya), dan tak mungkin ruang interogasi akan sebegini mewah.

Mendadak, sebelum ia mampu menguasai diri, pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, membuatnya nyaris terlonjak. Di ambangnya, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu muncul. Tangannya memegang nampan kecil berisi teh dan sepiring roti lapis—yang sepertinya baru saja matang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun," celetuk si perempuan, begitu ringan tanpa beban. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menutup pintunya dari dalam dengan bahu, dan meletakkan bakinya di atas nakas. Amari bergeming.

"Siapa, ya?" Pria itu bertanya seraya mengernyitkan dahi, tak menemukan identitas sang dara dalam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar buntu.

Lagi-lagi, perempuan itu tak menjawabnya, tetapi lebih dulu duduk di tepi ranjangnya, membuat Amari perlu bergeser agar jarak antara dirinya dan si perempuan tetap tercipta.

"Namaku Sato Miyuki," perempuan itu mengenalkan dirinya, manik jelaganya menatap lurus bola mata cokelat kepunyaan Amari; seolah mencari sesuatu yang teramat dalam di sana, "tapi, kaubisa memanggilku Miyō."

Amari perlu jeda untuk membentuk senyum tipis. "Kenapa nama dan panggilanmu berbeda?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena panggilan itu nama yang kudapatkan saat kecil," jawab Miyō, tampak sedikit tak tertarik kala menjawabnya. "Kaumau teh atau langsung mandi?" tawarnya kemudian.

 _Wah?_ Amari mengerjap tak percaya. _Sejak kapan pertanyaan mengundang begitu bisa dilontarkan tanpa ekspresi?_

Dan seperti mengetahui pikirannya, Miyō langsung mendengus. "Jangan berpikiran kotor. Sejak awal, sudah tugasku buat _mengasuhmu_ ," cetusnya tanpa hati.

"Mengasuh?" Amari mengulang kata itu spontan. "Ini panti jompo?"

"Kaubisa bilang begitu."

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, pria itu tak mampu menahan gelak tawanya, tak sedikitpun merasa malu karena baru saja _kecolongan_. "Maaf, aku tak biasa ditanyakan begitu di pagi hari, _sih_ ," katanya.

Miyō bungkam, tetapi tak lama ikut menyemburkan tawa—yang terdengar agak aneh di telinga Amari. "Kalau begitu, besok-besok dibiasakan. Soalnya kau bakal lama di sini," katanya.

"Di sini—di mana?"

Senyum di bibir perempuan itu agak menurun, tetapi Amari merasa itu hanya perasaannya saja karena manik arang yang Miyō punya tampak melembut. Mendadak, ia bangkit, lalu membuka tirai berwarna toska yang menutup jendela. Amari terperangah kala melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Pantai; juga bentangan laut biru hingga ke batas horizon.

.

.

Kendati menurut kesaksian Miyō tempat itu adalah panti, Amari tak menemukan pasien lain selain dirinya. Perempuan berambut cokelat itupun menjelaskan dengan sabar bahwa ia sempat dirawat cukup lama di rumah sakit kecil di sana. Tempat ini (secara teknis) adalah rumah _nya_ ; ia memilih _mengasuh_ Amari karena laki-laki itu sudah cukup lama dirawat dan rumah sakit itu hendak ditutup.

Amari terkekeh kala perempuan itu selesai bercerita. "Harusnya kaubilang sejak awal kalau ini rumah _mu_ ," katanya.

Namun, Miyō hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku lebih senang menyebutnya _panti_ ," katanya sembari membilas piring bekas sarapan Amari. "Soalnya di sini kerjaanku _mengasuh_ orang tua."

Tawa Amari kembali meluncur. "Wah, maaf ya kalau begitu. Aku jadi menyusahkanmu," katanya.

"Tidak juga," Miyō dengan cekatan mematikan keran, mengeringkan piring tersebut, dan meletakkannya di tempat piring. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kapan rumah sakit itu ditutup—kalau boleh tahu?"

" _Hmmm_ … aku kurang ingat," Miyō melepas apron yang dikenakannya, lalu menggantungnya. "Mungkin sekitar 1946."

"Sekarang—tahun berapa?"

"1949—sepuluh Agustus 1949."

" _Ohh_ ," Amari menyandarkan punggungnya, tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Aku sempat lupa."

"Bukan masalah," balas Miyō kelewat datar.

Tak lama, perempuan itu melenggang ke luar, tak berkata apapun. Amari pun tak bertanya, tak keberatan ditinggal seorang diri. Malahan, sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

Waktunya terlalu jauh dari yang ia ingat. Bagaimana dengan perang? Kenapa ia tak ingat apapun? Apa yang terjadi dengan agensi? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Siapa Miyō? Kenapa ia bisa tinggal dengan orang asing—

Pintu ruangan itu kembali dibuka tanpa izin dari luar, hampir mengejutkan Amari yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Masih Miyō yang muncul di baliknya.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu," Miyō berkata, seolah dapat membaca keseluruhan dirinya, "aku punya surat untukmu, Amari- _san_. Pengirimnya dari Kaminaga."

.

.

Dari surat yang kertasnya telah menguning itulah Amari berhasil mengonfirmasi ucapan sang dara: bahwa sebagian ucapan Miyō memang benar; bahwa ia memang sempat dirawat intens di rumah sakit karena kakinya lumpuh (Miyō sudah bilang ini dan hebatnya mampu memapahnya ke kursi roda), bahwa kerusakan di kakinya adalah hasil miskalkulasi kecil saat misi terakhirnya, juga kenyataan bahwa ia sudah dibebastugaskan oleh agensi.

Namun, Amari tetap tak dapat petunjuk tentang perempuan ini. Apa ia memang mengenal Miyō? Tetapi, mengapa tak ada secuil pun ingatannya tentang gadis itu? Ia bilang bahwa mereka sudah tinggal cukup lama, lantas kenapa ia bisa tak ingat? Dan lagi: kenapa perempuan ini bersedia merepotkan diri buat mengurusinya secara sukarela?

Ia buntu.

Parahnya, perempuan itu sepertinya sudah hapal mati tentang dirinya. Miyō mampu membacanya secara tepat, bagai membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka. Sedang ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang sang dara.

Kalau ia lawan, Amari sama sekali tak diuntungkan. Namun, sebagian dalam dirinya menolak menyebut sang dara sebagai _musuh_. Sebagian dalam dirinya malah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Miyō di sisinya; seolah ia sudah begitu lama menerima eksistensi itu dalam relung tak terjamah yang ada di dadanya. Seperti … seolah mereka bukan pengasuh dan pasiennya, tetapi lebih dari sekadar _itu_.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lebih rileks," celetuk Miyō kala Amari tengah menikmati terpaan angin dari jendela.

Amari hanya tertawa sekenanya. Berpikir mana mungkin ia bisa terang-terangan menjawab bahwa ia sempat mencurigai si perempuan. "Begitu, kah?"

" _Mh-hm_." Miyō membalas, lalu mencoba membetulkan letak keranjang berisi pakaian kotor yang dibawanya. "Aku mau mencuci ini dulu, ya. Kalau kaubutuh sesuatu, kaubisa memanggilku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Amari memamerkan senyum jenakanya.

Perempuan itu membalas senyumnya, yang entah kenapa begitu lembut tetapi juga terasa perih. "Kalau kau merasa bosan, di bawah meja makan ada rongga kecil. Ada tumpukan teka-teki silang bekas di sana."

_Kan._

Perempuan ini seolah tahu segala tentangnya.

Dari mana Miyō tahu yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya adalah teka-teki silang?

.

.

Amari terlalu larut dalam teka-teki silangnya. Ia teramat menikmatinya, sampai tak sadar jam telah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang.

Miyō sudah kembali dari mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, kemudian dengan cekatan meneruskan pekerjaannya: memasak sesuatu untuk mereka. Amari sedikit takjub karena perempuan itu sama sekali tak mengeluh.

"Kauingin makan sesuatu, Amari- _san_?" tanya perempuan itu sembari mengenakan apronnya.

Amari terdiam, berpikir bahwa sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak menginginkan sesuatu buat perutnya. "Entahlah. Terserah padamu saja," jawabnya.

"Oke." Dan perempuan itu segera membuka kulkas, mengambil bahan-bahan seperlunya, dan mulai memasak.

Amari memerhati punggung perempuan itu dari meja makan. Dan entah bagaimana, dadanya terasa sesak; oleh gelombang kehangatan dan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Seperti tengah bernostalgia.

"Ada apa?" Miyō bertanya tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa menoleh. "Kaubutuh sesuatu, Amari- _san_?"

"Tidak." Amari tertawa. "Cuma, rasanya sudah lama tak melihatmu begini."

Suara potongan sayur berhenti, sedikit mengherankan Amari. Miyō butuh waktu lebih lama sampai akhirnya kembali memotong sayuran tersebut. " _Oohh_ ," perempuan itu membalas sekenanya.

Hening mengisi konversasi di antara mereka, dan hati Amari kembali merasa tak keberatan.

"Miyō,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kaumau saja merepotkan diri mengurus orang tua sepertiku?"

Keheningan kembali mengambil alih sampai Miyō menjawabnya lirih—bahkan sepertinya nyaris parau, kalau Amari tak salah dengar. "Entahlah."

Pria tua berambut cokelat itu tertawa. "Kenapa entahlah? Kau pasti punya alasan, _kan_?"

"Ya; memang ada." Miyō menjawabnya menggantung. "Tapi, sepertinya kau tak akan mengerti, Amari- _san_."

"Kenapa tidak?" Amari masih tak ingin menyerah.

Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang, seolah tengah menyiapkan diri, kemudian berbalik dan memamerkan senyum lembut—yang di mata Amari juga tampak sedih.

"Lain kali saja kuberitahunya ya, Amari- _san_ ," katanya dengan suara nyaris parau.

Setelahnya, Amari tak memaksanya bicara lagi.

.

.

Miyō menghidangkan sup miso dan ikan goreng siang itu. Dan untuk Amari, perempuan itu lebih dulu memisahkan tulang dan duri ikannya—tak peduli walau si pria berujar bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Ini enak!" puji si pria usai mencicip sedikit sup misonya. "Kau berbakat dalam memasak, Miyō!"

Miyō tak segera menggubrisnya, ia meneguk air minumnya lebih dulu sebelum membalas, "Kau saja yang berlebihan."

"Benar, _lho_." Amari terkekeh, nyaris seperti bocah yang baru saja merasakan gulali. "Aku bisa makan yang begini buat seminggu tanpa bosan."

"Nah, itu makin berlebihan." Miyō kembali menyuap makanannya. "Dan jangan banyak mengobrol, Amari- _san_."

Amari memamerkan cengiran kecil, tetapi akhirnya menurut dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

Mereka tak bicara lagi sampai Miyō selesai membereskan peralatan makan siang mereka.

.

.

"Miyō,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah ke pantai di sana?" tanya Amari tanpa menoleh ke arah sang perempuan. Seluruh atensinya terfokus pada pemandangan gulungan ombak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Miyō tak segera menjawabnya lagi, cukup lama sampai ia berujar, "Pernah; beberapa kali."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kau mengajakku ke sana kapan-kapan?" pinta Amari tiba-tiba. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang dara, lantas memamerkan senyum kikuk—berbeda dari senyum-senyum sebelumnya. "Sudah lama aku tak ke pantai. Aku jadi rindu laut," tambahnya.

Mendengarnya, bibir Miyō lantas mengatup rapat. Ekspresinya tak teraba oleh Amari; mereka duduk berjauhan, dan sepertinya faktor umur membuat mata si pria tak setajam dahulu. Perempuan itu baru menjawab pintanya usai menoleh ke arah lain hingga Amari benar-benar tak mampu melihat wajahnya. "Boleh. Tapi, nanti sore saja. Kalau siang begini masih cukup panas."

"Sungguh?" Amari nyaris tak memercayai pendengarannya. "Hari ini juga? Kau tak ada pekerjaan lain?" Ia kira pintanya harus menunggu dua-tiga hari baru terwujud.

Miyō mendengus, lalu menatap Amari dengan pandang nyaris bosan. "Sudah kubilang, kan: pekerjaanku di sini itu _mengurus orang tua_ ," cecarnya agak sinis.

Amari nyaris tertawa jika saja ia tak menangkap setitik sendu yang terpancar pada manik jelaga Miyō kala melanjutkan kalimatnya; dengan nada yang lebih lirih dan entah bagaimana terdengar perih. "Lagi pula, tempat itu— _pantai_ —juga merupakan tempat yang berkesan buatku."

Mata Amari mengerjap tak percaya. "Wah! Ini baru kejutan. Aku juga merasa demikian—walau belum pernah ke sana. Rasanya, seperti ada yang tertinggal dan berkesan di sana buatku," katanya sembari terkekeh riang.

" _Hmm_ …," lagi-lagi Miyō merespons kalimat pria itu seadanya, "Kita berangkat setelah aku mengangkat jemuran yang tadi ya, Amari- _san_."

Bibir Amari tanpa diminta langsung melebarkan senyumnya. "Oke."

.

.

Sesuai janji, mereka berangkat saat petang menjelang. Miyō mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut dan berlengan pendek, kemudian melengkapinya dengan topi pantai lebar berwarna cokelat terang berhias pita hitam.

Perempuan itu juga membantu Amari mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang serta celana abu-abu bahan panjang. Tanpa kenal letih, ia kemudian mendudukkan Amari di kursi roda, lalu mendorongnya sepanjang jalan.

Beberapa kali mereka bertatap muka dengan tetangga, dan selama itu Miyō menyapa mereka dengan sopan. Amari hanya mampu memberi gestur menundukkan kepala; tak perlu ikut bicara, tetapi ia yakin senyum di wajahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan kesan yang sama sopannya—ia sangat ahli soal ini sejak dahulu.

Mereka tiba saat matahari telah mencapai garis batas horizon, memantulkan warna emas dan oranye pada bentangan langit dan laut yang berwarna kebiruan. Memberinya kesan yang magis dan berkilau teramat cantik.

Amari nyaris tak berkata-kata, terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan yang membiusnya. "Indah, ya?" tanyanya, mencari suara yang sama.

" _Hm_." Miyō ikut menyetujuinya, sepertinya ikut hanyut pada senja yang disuguhkan alam buat mereka. "Indah sekali …," tambahnya lagi. Amari merasa suara gadis itu sedikit tercekat dan parau, tetapi memutuskan bahwa itu hanya sekadar imajinasinya.

Pria itu tertawa singkat, merasakan euforia yang entah dari mana hanya karena ucapan si perempuan. "Senang kau menyukainya, Miyō," ujarnya.

Ombak mendadak datang terlalu keras, menghentikan konversasi mereka. Beruntung jarak keduanya masih cukup jauh dari bibir pantai, sehingga Miyō tak perlu susah payah menarik kursi rodanya untuk menjauh.

"Aku juga senang kau menyukainya, Amari- _san_ ," kata Miyō usai ombak sedikit lebih tenang. "Kapan-kapan kita kemari juga, ya?"

Amari lantas melebarkan senyumnya, seolah baru saja memenangkan lotere. "Tentu saja. Mungkin, kita bisa kemari dengan Emma."

Miyō mengerjap. "Emma?"

" _Oh_." Amari seolah baru teringat. "Dia anak angkatku dulu. Tapi, aku tak tahu apa dia juga di sini?"

Miyō tak langsung memberitahunya, tetapi akhirnya bersuara juga. "Ada. Dia juga di sini. Tapi, hanya pulang seminggu sekali. Sekarang dia kuliah dan kudengar sempat bekerja secara _part-time_."

" _Ohh_ ," Amari kian senang. "Senang dia baik-baik saja."

" _Mh-hm_."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit ke depan, membiarkan cahaya senja membasuh mereka lebih lama, meresapi keindahan (dan kepedihan) yang menguar dari sana. Senyap itu baru usai ketika Miyō melontarkan tanya.

"Amari- _san_ , kita pulang, ya?" ajak sang dara. "Sebentar lagi bakal gelap."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

.

.

Kejutan lain muncul ketika keduanya sampai di kediaman mereka. Sesosok pria berambut cokelat dengan tongkat kayu tampak menunggu mereka. Wajah pria itu tak asing bagi Amari, tetapi ia tak ingat punya kenalan yang sebegini menua—apalagi yang memakai tongkat kayu yang pegangannya dari perak. Perlu semenit buat si pria sampai sadar siapa sosok tersebut dan terkejut.

"Kaminaga—!?"

"Kaminaga- _san_!?" Miyō sedetik lebih lama menyuarakan nama pria yang telah menunggu mereka. "Kenapa kemari tanpa menelepon dulu?"

"Maaf, maaf." Kaminaga terkekeh, bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar. "Aku mau buat kejutan, _sih_."

"Tapi, jadi lama menunggu, _kan_? Dasar," cetus Miyō agak keki—tetapi sepertinya tak serius karena Kaminaga hanya terpingkal kala mendengarnya.

Amari menganalisis respons dan percakapan dua orang itu dalam diam, berpikir bukan hal yang bijak memotong percakapan basa-basi yang tampak seru itu.

Namun, pria itu tak melewatkan mata kawan sejawatnya yang melunak kala menatap sang dara, juga bagaimana Miyō tampak lebih luwes dalam merespons si pria.

Dan entah bagaimana, sekilas saja kecewa terasa mencengkram hatinya.

.

.

Kaminaga tak bermalam di sana. Pria itu berkunjung teramat singkat; berbincang tanpa minum, bicara tanpa ujung dengan melibatkan keduanya. Amari menanggapi sebisanya, sisanya Miyō yang mengisi konversasi.

Saat Miyō undur diri untuk mengambil sesuatu, Amari memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kaminaga,"

"Apa?"

"Kautahu …," Amari agak enggan meneruskan, "... apa Miyō pacarmu?"

Kaminaga melongo, lalu terbahak keras seolah itu lawakan terlucu abad itu. "Gila saja kau! Kalau dia pacarku, mana mungkin kubiarkan dia tinggal berdua denganmu!"

"Masih ada Emma," Amari menyergah.

Kaminaga mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Tetap saja," ia bersikeras. "Tidak. Dia bukan pacarku. Tapi, kaubisa memercayainya—kujamin itu."

Kelegaan langsung membasuh Amari; dan ia tak tahu kenapa bisa demikian. "Untung saja. Aku takut malah memanfaatkan pacar orang," katanya.

"Mimpi kau! Orang tua sepertimu mana bisa memonopoli pacar orang!"

" _Heh_! Katakan itu buat dirimu sendiri!"

Lalu mereka tertawa, baru berhenti kala Miyō (yang entah sejak kapan menunggu di ambang pintu) berdeham keras. "Maaf menganggu, tapi ini yang kauminta, Kaminaga- _san_ ," kata gadis itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang agak besar.

" _Ooh_! _Sankyuu_!" ucap pria itu sembari menerima amplop tersebut riang, lalu berdiri setelahnya. "Kalau begjtu, aku permisi, ya!"

"Biar kuantar sampai pintu," Miyō menawarkan diri.

"Ah, aku—"

"Amari- _san_ di sini saja. Hanya sebentar, _kok_ ," potong sang dara cepat, seolah mereka sedang dikejar waktu.

Kendati enggan, Amari akhirnya mengangguk jua. Ia membiarkan keduanya pergi dan lenyap ditelan lorong. Namun, rasa penasarannya membawa Amari untuk menggerakkan kursi roda sepelan yang ia bisa, lalu mencoba mengintip dari celah dinding.

Ia menemukan kedua orang itu bercakap-cakap intens. Mata Miyō begitu emosional, seperti hendak menumpahkan air mata. Perempuan itu menggeleng, lalu berkata entah apa. Kaminaga tampak memakluminya, mata cokelat pria itu pun melunak—persis seperti yang dilihat Amari petang tadi. Pria itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang dara, berujar entah apa, lalu angkat kaki. Miyō yang menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya. Ia bergeming di sana, entah buat apa.

Amari memundurkan kursi rodanya, melenyapkan diri—berpura-pura tak pernah menyaksikan hal tersebut.

.

.

"Kaminaga sepertinya tertarik padamu," celetuk Amari usai Miyō membawanya ke kamar si pria. "Dia tak pernah sesantai atau seemosional itu di depan perempuan."

Miyō terpaku, bibirnya nyaris menganga. Seperti Kaminaga di meja makan, perempuan itu lantas tertawa—tetapi dengan cara yang lebih anggun.

"Ya ampun, Amari- _san_ ," Miyō susah payah meredakan tawanya. "Jangan langsung ambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Aku jadi merinding."

"Padahal aku serius," Amari ikut tertawa, tak mengindahkan secuil perih yang menyusup di rongga dadanya. "Dia tampak menikmati konversasi denganmu. Dia tak pernah begitu di depan perempuan lain."

"Itu karena kau tak tahu dia pernah berbicara lebih luwes dengan orang lain," kata sang dara sabar. "Lagi pula, Kaminaga- _san_ begitu karena dia seniorku."

"Oh ya?" Amari mengerjap, terkejut. "Di mana?"

"Tempat belajar." Sayang, Miyō tak memberinya detail. "Toh, aku tak tertarik padanya."

"Oh ya?" Amari kian terkejut. "Kau tak tertarik pada orang setampan dia?"

"Amari- _san_ , kalau dia dengar pujianmu, dia bakal pongah sampai sebulan lebih," Miyō terkekeh lagi.

"Aku cuma terkejut," Amari berkilah. "Padahal kalian cukup serasi." Pria itu berkata, pura-pura tak merasakan perih yang bercokol di dadanya.

Miyō berkawan dengan senyap sejenak. "Kau serius bilang begitu?"

"Ya?" Amari sempat tak yakin dengan jawabannya karena hatinya seperti menamparnya. "Kenapa?"

"... tidak." Miyō menjawab sembari mengalihkan pandangnya. "Cuma … sedih saja. Soalnya aku lebih ingin cocok dengan orang lain."

"Oh ya, siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Amari juga tak mampu menatap wajah Miyō karena yang bersangkutan masih menatap arah lain. Jeda mengambil alih dan selama itu, jantung Amari berdebar tak keruan. Ketika Miyō akhirnya menoleh padanya, Amari menangkap luka pada pancar mata sang dara yang menatap lurus dirinya; luka yang tak pernah mengering hingga perempuan itu tampak begitu emosional.

"Menurut Amari- _san_ , siapa?"

Amari tak menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

Mereka lalu melupakan konversasi itu, menggantinya dengan percakapan lain yang lebih ringan: seperti kenapa pantai itu jarang dikunjungi padahal cukup bagus buat berjemur di musim panas begini, siapa-siapa saja orang yang mereka temui tadi, apa masakan yang paling Miyō kuasai, Emma menempuh studi apa, dan lain-lain.

Kala kantuk nyaris mengambil alih kesadaran Amari, Miyō dengan sigap membantu pria itu untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menyelimuti si pria—hingga Amari tak tahan lagi untuk tak menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Miyō,"

" _Hm_?"

"Kenapa kau mau merepotkan diri mengurusiku?" tanya Amari tak mengerti. "Masih ada hal lain yang bisa kaukerjakan di umur semuda ini, kan?"

Kembali, perempuan itu tak langsung menjawabnya. Tetapi, dalam keremangan lampu dan gelapnya malam, Amari merasakan pancaran kepedihan di mata arang gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan selain mengurusimu," jawab Miyō tenang. Wajahnya nyaris mendekat, tetapi tertahan di tengah jalan. Gantinya, perempuan itu mengelus sayang rambut cokelat si pria, seolah ia begitu merindu dan tak pernah melakukannya. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya, Amari- _san_. Besok kita bisa ke pantai lagi."

"Ya." Amari merasa matanya kian memberat. "Selamat tidur, Miyō."

" _Hm_. Selamat tidur."

"Oh, iya."

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Terima kasih ya, Miyō."

Perempuan itu lagi-lagi tak menjawabnya. Sampai ia tertidur, barulah Miyō membalasnya selirih yang ia bisa.

"Bukan masalah, Amari- _san_."

.

.

Miyō bergeming di depan perapian. Matanya menjilati lidah-lidah api, kian sendu hingga panas tak mampu menyentuhnya.

Dingin. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya mendingin.

Suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya, tetapi ia masih bergeming—lebih karena tahu siapa yang masuk daripada tidak peduli.

"Kau terlambat pulang, Emma- _chan_ ," katanya tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf," Emma menjawab, bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh sesal. "Tadi, aku bertemu Tazaki- _san_ di kota. Dia minta diajak jalan-jalan."

"Aku tahu." Miyō menimpali lirih. "Tadi, Kaminaga- _san_ juga kemari."

Manik biru laut Emma melebar. "Lalu, Papa—"

"Dia sempat tak ingat, tapi dia akhirnya sadar."

Harapan masih membuncah dalam mata Emma. "Tapi, Papa—"

Miyō menggeleng sebelum Emma sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, meruntuhkan euforia sang dara berambut merah. "Maaf, hari ini dia juga tak ingat," kata Miyō penuh sesal.

Bahu Emma menurun, rasanya berat sekali seolah beban dunia telah diletakkan di sana. Tetapi, ia tak berani bersuara. Sebab ia tahu; masih ada yang lebih menderita daripada dirinya—yang kini tengah duduk di depan perapian dan tak jua menoleh padanya.

Emma mendekati perempuan itu, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan meneliti raut wajah perempuan yang teramat dekat dengannya sejak dulu. "Mau sampai kapan Miyō- _nee_ begini?" tanyanya parau, menunjukkan perih yang sejak lama dipendamnya.

Amari kehilangan sebagian ingatannya sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Di misi terakhirnya, ia kehilangan kedua kaki dan setengah ingatannya. Waktunya membeku; ia hanya ingat kenangan sampai ia mengasuh Emma, tak pernah lebih.

Ia bahkan tak ingat Miyō yang saat itu masih kekasihnya.

Ia sempat dirawat dan semuanya berharap agar kenangan pria itu kembali.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya, tak ada yang tersisa—selain keputusasaan.

Menyadari bahwa mustahil berharap pada keajaiban, Miyō mengundurkan diri dari agensi bersamaan dengan hari di mana Amari diberhentikan total.

Mereka pindah jauh dari Jepang, sempat berpindah-pindah, sampai akhirnya tinggal di tempat sekarang—yang dekat dengan laut.

 _"Amari-san pernah bilang kalau suatu hari nanti, kalau dia sudah pensiun, dia bakal membeli rumah yang dekat dengan pantai."_ Miyō berkata dahulu sekali, saat Emma menanyakan alasannya membeli rumah di sana. _"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk."_

Tapi, Amari tak pernah mengingat harapannya yang itu, atau angan-angannya yang lain. Hanya Miyō yang mengingatnya dan memenuhinya. Dan sampai saat itu, Amari tak pernah tahu—betapa besar apa-apa yang telah perempuan itu berikan buatnya.

Karena Amari tak akan pernah tahu bahwa janji-janji itu sudah terpenuhi—atau bahkan pernah dibuat.

Miyō menyatu dalam sunyi, tak jua berani menjawab tanya Emma. Tetapi, Emma tak buta untuk tak menyadari luka yang kembali berdarah dalam manik arang tersebut. Luka yang seperti dirobek kembali dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Miyō- _nee_ ," Emma kembali memanggilnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh, "apa … ini masih belum cukup? Miyō- _nee_ sudah terlalu—" perempuan berambut terang itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. _Miyō-nee sudah terlalu banyak berkorban—sementara ia harusnya bisa melanglang buana entah ke mana demi meraih kebahagiaan, bukannya tinggal dalam keputusasaan._

Namun, Miyō tetap tak menjawabnya. Ada setitik air mata yang lolos dari mata jelaga perempuan itu. Perih, luka, darah—semua menyatu di dalamnya.

"Kautahu, Emma," Miyō bahkan melupakan _suffix_ yang biasa ia lekatkan dalam nama sang dara, suaranya bergetar seolah jika ia tak hati-hati, kesedihannya akan meledak, "hari ini, kami pergi ke pantai."

Emma tahu pantai yang mana. Pantai yang keduanya kunjungi setiap hari di sore hari, tetapi buat Amari tak pernah ia kunjungi sekali pun.

"Hari ini, dia bilang dia bisa makan makan siang yang kubuat seminggu tanpa bosan," air mata kembali jatuh dari mata arang Miyō, "padahal dua hari yang lalu dia makan menu yang sama. Dia tak ingat."

_Dan tak akan pernah ingat._

"Dia bilang, dia ingin ke pantai itu lagi besok," Miyō meneruskan kalimatnya, kendati terbata-bata—walau dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan seolah menarik napas saja teramat sulit. "Kalau bisa, kapan-kapan denganmu."

"Dan hari ini ...," suara perempuan itu semakin emosional, membuat Emma tak mampu menahan air matanya juga, "... dia bilang _'terima kasih, Miyō'_. Terakhir kali, ia bilang begitu minggu lalu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Miyō akan terus ingat, tetapi Amari tidak.

Apa-apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini, akan lenyap dalam ingatan Amari esoknya.

Besok, Miyō harus menjadi orang asing lagi bagi Amari. Tak peduli bahwa di saat yang sama, Amari telah menjadi sebagian nyawa dalam dirinya.

Tanpa diminta, ingatannya membawa Miyō kembali pada percakapannya dengan Kaminaga di ambang pintu, membuat air matanya semakin deras tumpah, tetapi tak menurunkan senyum perih di bibirnya.

( _"Mau sampai kapan kau begini?" tanya Kaminaga sebelum pergi. Suaranya direndahkan agar Amari tak mampu mencuri dengar._

 _Miyō memberinya senyum penuh luka. "Menurut Kaminaga-_ san _sampai kapan?"_

_Kaminaga mengambil jeda sejenak, antara tak tega tetapi merasa harus menyadarkan mantan juniornya itu agar tak terus menyakiti diri. "Tak peduli sebesar apa kau mencintainya, Amari tak akan tahu," katanya lirih. "Mau kau mencintainya seumur hidup sekalipun, buat Amari itu hanya satu hari. Dalam dunianya, waktu sudah berhenti."_

_Miyō jatuh dalam senyap. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi bibirnya tetap bersikeras melengkungkan kurva. Seolah menolak bahwa ia sendiri sedang tersakiti._

_"Aku memang selalu sial dalam hubungan romansa," kata perempuan itu parau seraya memamerkan cengiran penuh luka, mengetukkan vonis terakhir pada Kaminaga: bahwa Miyō tak akan pernah ke mana-mana—tidak tanpa Amari di sisinya. Tak peduli Amari akan ingat atau tidak._

_Pria itu akhirnya tersenyum mahfum, lalu menepuk puncak kepala sang dara lembut. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, kaubisa mengabariku. Aku yakin yang lain juga bakal membantu."_

_Dan Miyō memberinya senyum yang teramat lembut, tepat sebelum pria itu angkat kaki dari sana. "Aku akan sangat menghargainya, Kaminaga-_ san _. Terima kasih."_ )

Emma masih tak mengerti mengapa perempuan itu bisa sebegini dalam mencintai ayah angkatnya. Sebesar apa hubungan romansa mereka dahulu hingga membuat Miyō enggan pergi dan memilih di sini kendati mesti menanggung seribu luka baru.

"Sesekali," Emma merasa suaranya serak, tetapi mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "cobalah bangun di sampingnya, Miyō- _nee_."

Miyō tertawa, lalu memelankannya agar pria itu tak terbangun. Kepalanya menggeleng, menghancurkan sisa harapan yang Emma bangun. "Kalau dia kena serangan jantung bagaimana?" gurau Miyō seraya kembali tertawa kecil.

Emma ikut tertawa, tak peduli air matanya tetap jatuh di saat yang sama. "Aku ingin Miyō- _nee_ dan Papa bisa bahagia lagi—seperti dulu," katanya.

Miyō tersenyum lemah padanya, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak angkat Amari yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. "Tidurlah. Kau perlu istirahat sebelum ke kampus lagi besok," katanya.

Emma tampak enggan, tetapi Miyō dengan cepat menyematkan kecupan singkat di dahinya—hal yang dulu seringkali Amari lakukan buatnya setiap malam sebelum tidur; hal yang tak akan Amari lakukan lagi karena pria itu tak akan pernah ingat lagi kebiasaan-kebiasaannya.

Emma akhirnya beranjak dari sana, kendati masih tak ingin. Miyō melambaikan tangannya, memberinya gestur agar ia cepat ke kamarnya.

"Jangan malam-malam, ya, Miyō- _nee_ ," pesan perempuan berambut merah itu lirih.

Miyō mengangguk, terus tersenyum hingga Emma lenyap di lorong. Ia menekuk lututnya, memeluknya erat seolah mencari kehangatan.

"Hari ini, dia bilang _'terima kasih, Miyō'_ ," perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengulang apa yang ia ucapkan pada Emma. Perih dan senang membanjiri dirinya, membentuk senyum di bibirnya dan membuat air matanya kembali menghujan. "Hari ini, dia bilang _'terima kasih, Miyō'_."

Miyō menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya, membenamkan isakan yang selalu ia tahan setiap harinya, yang hanya diketahui gelap malam.

"Sudah lama sekali …," Miyō berbisik parau, "... kau tak memanggil namaku, Amari- _san_."

Besok, ia akan menjadi orang asing lagi buat Amari.

Ia akan jadi pengasuh, perawat, atau apapun—

—tapi, tak akan pernah jadi kekasihnya lagi.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kebanyakan makan garam di MalamMingguMaso kemaren, saya pun nggak tahan buat ngga bikin AmaOC angst hehe /BUANG. TADINYA YA, INI MAU BUAT ANNIV EPS AMARI TANGGAL 17 MEI, TAPI SAYA BUDUT TELAT DUA JAM KURANG JAJSJSJSJANJA AAAAAAAAAAA yaudah lah salah sendiri prokras mulu orzzzz /PLOK.
> 
> Buat timeline fanfiksi ini jadi: Amari misi terakhirnya sekitar 1943 (ini tahun ngasal sekali tolong jangan tanya kenapa saya pake tahun ini hiksu /KAMU). Miyō terus mundur dari D-Kikan dan ngurus Amari sampe 6 tahunan. Dan fanfiksi ini setting-nya tahun 1949-an (jangan tanya juga kenapa saya ambil tahun segini /YEUH).
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat karena pas garap MalamMingguMaso KamiMiyo kemaren saya keinget video soal anak sama ibunya yang menderita Alzheimer. Sama, kemaren-kemaren sempet reread fanfik HataJitsu-nya Mba Al yang judulnya "Esok". Wah blenger sekali saya seperti meneguk garam selautan /GAGITU. Terus jadi kepikiran, "hmmmmm kalo misal Amari nggak bisa inget ingatannnya gitu gimana, ya? Hahahaha, ya kali … unless?" /EY.
> 
> Dan, ya; Miyō selalu bohong bilang Amari pasien dll. Soalnya kalo dia jujur kalo mereka "pacaran" tapi Amari nggak percaya, jelas akan lebih sakit lagi buat Miyō hehe :))))) /UDAH.
> 
> TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMBACA! Kalau ada komentar, review, krisar, atau apapun, boleh banget ninggalin komentar! Hehehehehe XD saya tunggu, lho! ;)))) /KAMU. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain, ya!  
> 
> 
> -Salam-
> 
> Profe_Fest


End file.
